Fun at the Beach with Avatar
by SilverWeatherBalloon
Summary: Funny hot adventures with everyone at Zuko's beach house: Zuko and Katara's Naked Time, Aang's Four Hour Problem, Aang and Katara's Busy Night.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Avatar and his friends saved the world from the Fire Lord, peace reigned, and the young warriors found the time to enjoy themselves without a threat looming over them. Fire Lord Zuko invited all his new friends to join him at his Ember Island Retreat for the summer, and allowed them to bring whoever they wanted in on the fun. And so the beach bound adventures began, while the Avatar Gang REALLY enjoyed themselves, if you know what I mean...**

Katara and Zuko's Naked Time

As soon as Katara first arrived on Ember Island with her friends, Ty Lee grabbed her by the wrists and began leading her into the Fire Lord's beach house complex. "Come on, girls!" she shouted to everyone, "I have a surprise to show you!" Everyone was wary of Ty Lee's surprises, but all the girls followed her anyway. In the female bedroom everyone was sharing, there were small piles of strange clothes that Katara had never seen before on everyone's beds. Ty Lee picked up two thin pieces from the pile and smiled and jumped happily. "I got us all new swimming clothes! These are called bikinis, and all the girls in the Fire Nation wear them now! It's the latest hottest style!"

Most of the swimsuits piled on Katara's bed were blue, but there were a few of different colors. Katara picked up one set that looked like it was supposed to be held up just by a few thin little strings, and felt her heart pick up in pace a little. "Could I really wear this?" she thought.

Suki held up a green bikini in front of her, her faced confused. "Wow, this hardly covers anything! I don't know if I can wear this in public."

Ty Lee grinned and did a little spin. "If you want to wear your old swimsuits in front of Sokka, that's okay. I'll be happy to give him a little eye candy."

A little while later, the girls all walked out to the beach, all wearing a new bikini, except for Mai who wore her beach skirt. Suki was wearing the teeniest swimsuit, and Ty Lee kept teasing her about it in a friendly way. The boys were already in the water, since they changed to the shorts they brought in the shed near the beach. They all stopped their swimming and splashing when they saw the girls coming.

"Wow!" someone said, and all the others agreed.

Katara blushed when she realized Aang was staring at her, and as she looked around, she realized Zuko was eyeing her as well. Realizing that she could catch Zuko's attention when his girlfriend was nearby gave Katara a little thrill.

After that, everyone got back to relaxing and playing. They played games on the sand, swam in the water, and took in the sun. Katara tried her ice-surfing again, and let everyone take turns riding as her passenger. Sokka pretended not to enjoy it as much as he obviously did, and Toph outright refused to give it a try, but everyone else was happy and fun.

After giving everyone a few turns, Katara felt like taking a break. "Hey, I'm going for snacks, anyone want anything?"

"Oh I'll go with you." Zuko said. "I can show you where they are."

"Okay," Katara replied.

They walked back to the house, but Katara stopped at the door. "What?" Zuko asked her.

"I don't want to get the floors wet." Katara explained. "Let me just waterbend myself dry." She moved her arms in a simple waterbending move that would pick the water up and toss it away, like she had done many times before. But Katara wasn't used to wearing something so flimsy but absorbent. Before she knew what was happening, her waterbending had yanked her bikini clean off and flung it at Zuko's feet.

"Oh no!" Katara squeaked, so surprised she couldn't move. She was voiceless for a while, then stuttered, "Don't look!"

Zuko finally blinked and ran into the beach house with her bikini still tangled around his feet. "No Zuko don't leave me naked out here!" Katara screamed. Then she realized that everyone on the beach could probably hear that, and ran into the house so that they couldn't catch her. She moved even faster than Zuko and ran into him in the hall and they both tumbled to the ground in a heap. Katara screamed again and Zuko quickly got off of her, and Katara knew she was blushing heavily for having had her body up all over Zuko's, then she remembered that she was still naked and that Zuko was looking at her and she nearly fainted. "Give me my bikini! And don't look!"

"Sorry!" Zuko shouted and turned around. "I think your bikini is on the floor there." Katara found both pieces by the dorr, and quickly put them on.

"Okay, you can look again." she told Zuko. He relaxed and turned around.

"That was embarrassing," he told her.

Katara got mad. "You weren't the one who was naked!" she scolded him. "And you didn't look like you weren't enjoying yourself!"

"Well you're a girl and I'm a guy! It's not my fault I enjoyed the view!" he yelled back.

"Enjoy the view?" Katara huffed. "Are you being crude?"

"Maybe." he said, in one of his rare joking moods. "You have a really cute..." Katara cut him off by doing a quick waterbending and yanking his still wet swimshorts down leaving him naked.

Katara laughed and teased him, "That's a view I can enjoy." She blushed a lot at seeing her friend naked and realizing how good he looked.

Zuko got mad and pointed and said, "Well you may be pretty but you're really stupid too. That waterbending stripped your bikini off again." Katara looked down and realized he was right and she was standing naked in front of Zuko again. She blushed heavily. After a long time Zuko talked again and asked, "Want to be friends with benefits?"

"Yes!" Katara answered, glad to finally put their naked to good use. They didn't tell anyone.

_Well that's the first one. This is after the finale so I'm doing the show couples, but I like lots of other couplings so I'm gooing to play with them like this in all the stories coming after. I guess I'll keep them together though unless I get a lot of reviews saying against it. PLEASE REVIEW if you like this, or even if you don't, and if you have ideas for stories or couples I'll do them! Thankees!_


	2. Chapter 2

**After the Avatar and his friends saved the world from the Fire Lord, peace reigned, and the young warriors found the time to enjoy themselves without a threat looming over them. Fire Lord Zuko invited all his new friends to join him at his Ember Island Retreat for the summer, and allowed them to bring whoever they wanted in on the fun. And so the beach bound adventures began, while the Avatar Gang REALLY enjoyed themselves, if you know what I mean...**

Aang's Four Hour Problem

Sokka had been hanging out with Zuko on the beach, the two boys pretending to make conversation while covertly staring at the all the girls in their new bikinis. The fun was ruined when Mai arrived and Zuko went to try to convince her to go in the water with him. Sokka looked around in vain for someone to hang with again, but Haru was with the girls, Longshot didn't talk, the Duke would just give him away, and Teo probably didn't care about women. "Where's Aang?" he wondered.

Sokka didn't see the Avatar on the beach, so he walked back to the house to look for him. He stopped by the changing shed first, since it was closest to the beach, and found the door closed and locked. "Is someone in there?"

Aang's voice responded through the door. "Sokka, thank goodness! I need your help!"

"Help? With what?" Sokka thought about it and grimaced. "I'm not lending you a pair of shorts again."

"No, this is worse than that!" Aang hesitated for a second and then spoke again. "Can you come in here, I don't want to shout this."

The door unlocked, and Sokka stepped in with his eyes closed. He risked a peek and found Aang sitting on the floor with his knees up, wearing his swimming shorts. "Okay Aang, what's the problem?"

"Remember how I was saying I don't know what Zuko sees in Mai?" the Airbender explained.

"Yeeeeees."

"Well, I had an chance so I decided to figure it out." He looked around and confirming they were alone, whispered. "I saw Mai come here into the shed when she decided to try out a bikini, so I snuck up and peeped through the hole in that wall you told me about and looked at her naked."

"Wow, I'm impressed. How was it?" Sokka was proud.

Aang looked nervous. "Well I definitely know why Zuko likes her now. But that's when the problem began!"

Sokka waved impatiently. "Get to the point!"

"Okay." Aang sighed. "I REALLY enjoyed seeing Mai. I got REALLY excited, if you get my meaning."

"No." Sokka thought about it. "Wait! You got EXCITED? Really EXCITED? So you-"

"Yeah!" Aang assured him.

"Like messy excited?" Sokka asked, fearing the answer.

"No!" Aang blushed. "Not THAT excited."

"Oh, good. That's okay then, that's normal." Sokka was the voice of experience.

"But my problem!"

"Spit it out, man!"

Aang whispered again. "I'm STILL excited. And can't get un-excited."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Sokka replied wisely.

"Still, REALLY excited." Then he stood up and his shorts got really right in the front.

Even though Aang's shorts were on and dry, Sokka could see the problem and so could anyone standing even a mile away. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to go out in public like that either."

Aang quickly sat down again. "I can't go out there EXCITED. People would wonder why, and if Katara ever found out what I did.." The Airbender shuddered.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I'd be more worried about Mai. Katara would only dump you, Mai might kill you. Okay, buddy, I'll help."

"You will? That's great!"

Sokka stroked his chin wisely. "Your body is sending you a message, and in order to get it to listen to you, you have to listen to it."

Aang just stared. "I don't get it."

"Well, maybe your body wants to get messy excited. And if you help it out, then things will calm down."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Aang said.

"You have to do some self-bending," Sokka hinted.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"You have to work the magic," Sokka hinted.

"How do I do that?" Aang asked.

"You have to get hands on," Sokka hinted.

"What does that mean?" Aang asked.

Sokka facepalmed. "Monks."

One horrible explanation later Sokka was outside the shed, guarding the door by leaning on it. He whistled while he waited but after a while he got tired of waiting. "Things all right in there?"

Aang's voiced came through the door worried. "It's not working."

"Come on, you were REALLY excited. How can it not be working?" Sokka asked, confused.

"No, that part is working, but I'm STILL really EXCITED."

"Try it again," Sokka suggested.

"I did. Five times," Aang explained dejectedly.

"Wow," Sokka muttered, "that's impressive."

"Sokka?"

"Okay I've got it figured out." Sokka grinned confidently as he leaned against the door again. "You need a South Pole special."

Aang's voice was late in responding. "I'm afraid to ask."

"A cold shower! That should get things under control."

"It's summer in the Fire Nation, where are we going to find a cold shower?"

Sokka thought about it, then got an idea. "Ice."

Katara put the last of the cups of fruit juice on the tray, and then waved her hands at the pitcher of water next to her. The water flew above the glasses, then fell into them, turning to ice cubes just as they submerged. Everyone's drinks were almost ready! She turned to get the sliced lemons, and then when she turned back around to put them in the drinks, the whole thing was missing. Tray, cups, juice, and ice, all gone.

Sokka handed the tray to Aang and closed the shed door again. "Here, best I could do."

Aang was again silent for a while. When boredom set in, Sokka knocked and asked, "Is it working?"

"No," Aang replied, "but it is really sticky."

In the end they had no choice but to call in an expert. Toph listened politely and nodded. "Yeah, I can fix it. But I don't know why I should. This is really gross."

Aang leaned at her ear and whispered, "Because if you don't I'll tell Sokka and Zuko the whole story behind that sand that got into their shorts and up their-"

"Okay!" Toph shouted. "I'll help."

"Yay!" said Aang.

"What was that about?" asked Sokka.

"Never mind Snoozles. Aang I need you to take off your shorts."

"What?" Aang shouted.

"Duh." Toph answered while waving her hands in front of her eyes. "I can't see anything."

"Oh," Aang apologized, "okay. Sokka, turn around and don't look."

"It will be my pleasure," the Water Tribe boy answered, turning around.

Sokka heard Aang pull his shorts down. Then he heard Toph move in some way. Then he heard the young Earthbender scream "SUPER GROIN KICK ATTACK!" Finally Sokka heard Aang scream like a little girl. Sokka didn't turn around. "Did it work?" he asked.

Aang took a while to answer and his voice was very screechy. "Yeah, it worked."

The three friends returned to the beach, grateful to have that uncomfortable situation behind them. Sokka saw everyone having fun, some playing in the water, others running around on the sand. Zuko was dodging the Duke's splashes, while Mai watched from the shallows. She hadn't tried a bikini before when the other girls did, and this was Sokka's first chance to get a good look at Mai's body. Sokka stared hard at her, since the water only came up to her knees and left her only her tiney black bikini as covering. He was concentrating so much on the knife throwing girl that he began imagining detailed mental pictures from Aang's story of peeping on her, of the quiet girl wearing nothing over her modest but perky chest and her cute butt and her-

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Ty Lee screamed and pointing at him.

Sokka then realized how tight his swimming shorts felt, and that Ty Lee's finger was pointing below his waist. He looked down and realized he was busting out.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled angrily.

Sokka facepalmed. "Oh man!"

_I want to say thanks to sokkantylee, MetalBender21, badkidoh, and firedragon315 who reviewed! Your all great! Remember anyone can give me pairings or ideas and I'll write them. See ya next time!~_


	3. Chapter 3

**After the Avatar and his friends saved the world from the Fire Lord, peace reigned, and the young warriors found the time to enjoy themselves without a threat looming over them. Fire Lord Zuko invited all his new friends to join him at his Ember Island Retreat for the summer, and allowed them to bring whoever they wanted in on the fun. And so the beach bound adventures began, while the Avatar Gang REALLY enjoyed themselves, if you know what I mean...**

Aang and Katara's Busy Night

After a full day of playing on the beach and having crazy adventures, Zuko and all his guests were ready to head back to his beach house. He lit a fire on his hand so that everyone could see in the dark and said, "Come on everyone, I'll show you your rooms."

The Fire Lord led everyone back to the house and into the wing where the bedrooms were. "We'll sleep here." he told the boys and showed them a room with some couches and some little rooms with beds in the back. "Mai, show the girls their room."

Mai gave a look at her boyfriend. "Ty Lee already did that. where do you think we got these bikinis?"

"Oh yeah." Zuko said blushing. The girls room wasn't like the boys room, it had all the beds in one large room with lots of spare pillows so the girls could hang out comfortably.

Suki looked and said, "Oh, the boys and girls are right across from each other. That should make it easy to visit." and she looked at Sokka sexily. Sokka smiled big.

Zuko scratched his hair. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Our parents and my Uncle hired a chaperone to make sure we were good. June, where are you?"

The beautiful bounty hunter came over from somewhere else in the house. "I was in the kitchen eating your fancy food, Lord Pouty Pants. What do you need?"

Ty Lee giggled at June's joke. "Hee hee, Pouty Pants. Zuko was telling us why you were hired here."

"Yeah," June purred, "I'm getting lots of money to watch you crazy kids. No boys in the girls room, no girls in the boys room, and no hanky panky."

Ty Lee giggled again. "Hee hee, hanky panky."

"Aw man." Sokka whined. "So I'm missing out on sexy nights, and June isn't even in a bathing suit to make it up to me?" Suki slapped his head.

"Okay," said Mai, "No more silliness, I'm tired and it's time for bed." Everyone agreed and went to their rooms, and June sat down in a chair in the hallway to keep and eye out. Aang took one last look at Katara in her bikini and enjoyed the way her butt moved while she walked into her room.

"I can't just let that go." he thought to himself, and vowed to find away to get around June. Katara turned around as if she heard and their eyes met before the door to her room closed. Aang could tell she wanted the same thing.

All the boys were changed and ready for bed when Sokka was still complaining. "It's so not fair!" he said. "I have to just watch all the girls in those hot new swimsuits that don't cover anything, and now that night is here I can't even make out with my girlfriend a little?"

"Shut up Sokka." Zuko replied. "It was my girlfriend you were having a party in your pants over."

Sokka shook his head fast. "I swear that wasn't my fault!" Aang choked but Sokka didn't say anything more.

"Whatever," Zuko said. "Let's just go to sleep."

When the lights were out and everyone seemd to be asleep, Aang snuck out of bed and towards the door and peaked out. June was still there. "Naughty naughty baldy," she teased.

"Yikes!" Aang squeaked and ducked back inside.

A minute later the girls door opend and Katara peaked out. "Aang was that you?"

June yawned. "Naughty naughty. And I thought Pouty Pants was your boyfriend?"

Katara blushed. "We're just friends! I didn't mean for us to be naked together!"

"Ew," June said. "Too much information. Go to bed."

Aang was outside. He had changed into a pair of the light training pants he usually wore to bed now and stayed without a shirt, and pretended to be going to bed with the other boys. Then when he was sure everyone else was asleep hesnuck out of one of the windows and was taking the long way around to where he thought the girls bedroom is. He heard noise coming from one of the windows with a curtain on it, so he climbed up on the ledge and poked his head through the curtain.

Toph was inside taking a bath. "I hear someone, and it better not be a guy or I'm going to turn you into a girl the HARD WAY." Aang fell off the window and back outside.

A few minutes later he was beside another set of windows. "I hope there's no crazy girls behind this one," Aang thought, "but seeing Toph naked wasn't so bad." He peaked through the next set of curtains and saw a dark bedroom with girly figures under the sheets. "Psss! Katara!"

The Waterbender got up immediately and walked over to the window. She was still wearing her blue bikini. "Aang! You found me!" She blushed in the dark. "I changed back into my new swimsuit so you could get an up close look."

"Wow." Aang said. "Come on, let's find some privacy." He helped Katara climb down and they ran around the corner. Once they were sure they were safe, the scurried up against the closest wall outside and started kissing. Aang had kissed Katara adult-style a few times now, like in Ba Sing Se when they visited the Jasmine Dragon with all their friends, but it was a lot more fun with Katara wearing nothing but a couple scraps of clothes over her privates that Aang could feel everything through. Katara giggled. "What is it?" Aang asked.

Katara blushed and kissed him on the nose. "I was just thinking how this bikini is so thin I can feel everything your body is doing through it."

Aang blushed back and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I guess it goes both ways." He was about to suggest they try the kissing without Katara's bikini on when something big and furry bumped him in the butt.

"Little kids shouldn't be kissing like that." June told him from on top of her shirshu. She cracked her whip and the giant beast hit Aang with its knockout tongue.

Hours later everyone was asleep but June was still sitting in the hall. Katara peaked her head out her bedroom again and looked at June. "I need to use the bathroom."

The bounty hunter thought about that for a second, then nodded. "Okay, you can go."

Katara nodded her thanks and walked out. Now she was wearing a blue robe with short sleeves that just barely covered her below the waist. She closed the bathroom door behind her and looked around the in the dim light cast by a small flame lamp on the wall. "Aang?"

The airbender dropped down from the ceiling. "You understood my message!"

"Yeah." Katara said. "I figured out that the window you were looking at while June dragged you away was this bathroom. But how did you get here?"

"I went up through the ceiling and crawled over here." Aang grinned.

"Very clever," Katara complimented as she put her arms around him.

"Yeah," Aang agreed as he kissed her.

There was a banging on the door. Haru's voice came through urgently. "Katara are you still in there? June said you were but I really gotta go now!" Aang and Katara facepalmed.

A little while later Katara was in bed but still couldn't sleep. She was thinking too much about Aang. She got up out of bed again and looked around but she was still the only one up. She tip-toed to the door and opened it a crack and looked out. June was still in the chair, but her head was low and her eyes were closed. The bounty hunter was asleep! Katara smiled and trotted out into the hall and to the boys room.

She opened the door and looked in. No one was in the front room. Katara went in and checked all the little bedrooms in the back. All of them had sleeping boys except one where a shape was moving around under the covers. "Aang?" she asked.

The shape stopped moving and scrambled free of the sheets. "Katara!" Aang said. "How did you get here."

Katara giggled "June's asleep! Come on, let's go somewhere we won't wake anyone with our fun." Aang smiled and trotted after her. The two teenagers decided on a roomy closet that wasn't far from the bedrooms in case they had to get back but where they could make some noise and not be heard.

As soon as the door was closed they started kissing. Without stopping Aang petted Katara's long silky hair and felt her back underneath it and her robe, and Katara felt Aang's shirtless body and thrilled at the feel of his muscles. Aang moved his hands down and began undoing the tie on Katara's robe, it came easily and a little push got the whole robe off and left Katara naked. Aang was enjoying the kiss and the feel of her naked body against his chest so much that he hardly noticed Katara taking off his pants and soon he was naked too. They stopped kissing and were just starting get really freaky and noisy when the door to the closet suddenly opened with a loud "AHA!"

The two teenagers were startled and tumbled out of the closet. June was there and looked really angry. "YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!" she shouted, "FOR HANKY PANKY YOU EACH GET TEN LASHES WITH MY WHIP!"

The screaming woke everyone up and all the boys and girls ran out of the bedrooms to find the bounty hunter standing over the naked and mussed up Aang and Katara lying sprawled on the floor. Katara groaned and blushed while Aang began hitting his head against the floor in frustration.

_This one is for loyal reviewer MetalBender21, who asked for hot Kataang. I hope this is good enough, since I don't usually do Kataang. And thanks to __sokkantylee, badkidoh, and firedragon315 for reviewing again, and new reviewer __ZUTARiAN aNG3L!_

_I love reviews! If you read and like, leave a little note, and I'll do and ships or ideas you have! Loves yas!~  
_


End file.
